Holy Angel
by ElementalGuardianProtector
Summary: Year: AC 197. To avoid those who still pursue them, the ex-gundam pilots live in hiding on Earth. But what happens when they stumble across two mysterious girls and get wrapped up in an otherworldly plot that will destroy peace, and life, as they know it?


**Me: Hello GW world!**

**Quatre: Oh, my. She's back**

**Me: Yes, dearest Quatre! I most certainly am!**

**Quatre: I assume you're back for a best two out of three?**

**Me: You know it!**

**Quatre: Haha, I see.**

**Me: All right, let's try this one again! Start the chapter for me, Quatre-kun!**

**Quatre: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story**

Prologue

_I'll never forget the feeling..._

_Of wishing and praying with all of my heart..._

_And waiting for somebody to come and rescue me..._

_Even though I knew that could never happen_

"Ano, Mistress... Should we really have Miyoshi-chan here like this, severely injured in the snow? Is that really okay?" A handsome young man's voice asked, the details of his face veiled by darkness. "Miyoshi-chan is one of us... Is it okay to leave her here to die in the bitter snow?"

"Miyoshi-chan isn't ready to join us. She wants to live amongst humans - So be it. Let her continue her life in the outside world... For a bit longer." A mysterious woman replied, her face also hidden.

"But her wing is broken. And she might die."

"She got herself into this mess, did she not? So she can get herself out."

"But she's _dying_! What is Miyoshi-chan to you, Mistress? To you, are other people... Even like this girl before us... Just _things_? Like the articles of clothing we wear? Like the trash on the streets?"

_What am I, to even you?_

_I cry and pray, bleed and scream, but nobody's listening_

_I fade away, but nobody cares_

_Am I really that insignificant?_

"Even though it may not seem like it, I'm handling Miyoshi-chan with more care and delicacy than I've ever handled anyone. I'm caring for her better than I've ever cared for anyone else." The woman flipped her hair indifferently.

"You know me, Asegawa-san. You know how I am. With the kind of personality I have, the kind of person I am... Only a fool would expect anything more of me. Besides, since when were such trivial things any of my concern? I'm not the kid's mother."

"Hmph. That's typical of you, Mistress. You fail to treat even the people you claim to _like_ as human beings." The young man crossed his arms. "You trample and abandon her without remorse. Such gentle cruelness..."

The woman looked down at the bloodied half-dead body lying in the snow with eyes of indifference. "...Come along, Asegawa. We are returning." She turned her back as the being without hesitation and vanished into the blizzard.

"...Yes, Mistress." The young man nodded, turning her back on the body with hesitation. "Forgive me, Miyoshi-chan. Don't die."

And just like that, he was gone.

_I... I can't move... I'm so weak..._

_Oh, God... Please... Somebody... Anybody..._

_Please save me_

_I can't stand on my own_

The snow began to fall harder. The icy winter winds lashed against her skin brutually. The cold winter snow hailed down on her and fell in a barrage. A fiery, icy numbness began to eat away at her.

The girl who had been called Miyoshi-chan laid motionless in the snow, bleeding and freezing her way to death.

_This is it, isn't it? Am I really going to die?_

_Would anyone miss me if I disappeared, even a little bit?..._

_...No, of course not._

_In this world, there is no room..._

_For mistakes like me_

"Hello? Hey is anybody out there?...!!! Oh, shit... Hey! Hey, kid! Are you all right?! Don't die on me! I'll help you! Just hang on for me, okay?!"

_I had been so ready to give up and die at that point..._

_After all, I couldn't stand up on my own_

_I couldn't walk on my own two feet_

_I didn't think I could travel any further..._

_Until you appeared_

" 'Atta girl. Keep them pretty brown eyes open. I'll keep you safe and warm, I promise. Tell me, what's your name? Is it as pretty as you are?"

_At that moment, I was so grateful_

_Your soothing voice sounded so pleasant on my ears_

_I can never repay you for your kindness_

_So, from that moment on, I made myself a promise_

"You know, a pretty little gal like you shouldn't be in this part of town. It's really dangerous here. You're so vulnerable, it makes you the perfect target. You're bleeding so bad... Who did this to you, anyway? Don't those jerkfaces know it's despicable to hit a girl? I'll get you back in shape in no time, and then, we can go whip those guys good! Hehe, how does that sound, girly?"

_No matter how hard or painful it becomes,_

_I will always continue living_

_So that I don't waste the life you risked yours to save_

_I'll grow up to be a good and wonderful person_

_Just for you, my one and only love..._

**Me: That's it for the prologue!**

**Quatre: Hmmm...**

**Me: How was it? :D**

**Quatre: ...Let's go ahead to the first chapter.**

**Me: ;_; Quatre-kuuuun...**

**Quatre: Read and review, everybody!**


End file.
